


Innocence

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The act of giving and taking innocence. Trust and love exchanged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, savoring, acknowledging.

 

Sam squirmed beneath him, eyes looking up at him, liquid jade filled with trust, nervousness seeping in.

 

He was positioned to enter, muscles straining in holding back.

 

His brother was twenty four, he would be his first, taking the last of his innocence of flesh.

 

It was a moment to be experienced, cherished, it would be the first and last time before he would already be breached. 

 

And that thought almost made him stop.

 

He would be stealing that, but it would be willingly given. It was complicated.

 

As he looked his younger brothers eyes, he saw the acceptance, the readiness to move forward.

 

And he knew he would have to, because that look told it all.

 

Need.

 

Want.

 

Love.

 

Young devotion.

 

Don't stop.

 

I'd never dream of it.

 

And he went forward, encountering barriers that broke before him, pulling him in. 

 

When he felt the innocence flood, opened tightly closed eyes to watch the varying expression, he knew.

 

That this act of taking and giving was not a tarnish, a darkness engulfing the flickering life.

 

It was a match, the fire consuming him, giving, aiding, flaring the growing light until it near blinded him.

 

And as brother took brother, both were saved.


End file.
